Vacation By The Sea
by dawdling
Summary: The Doctor and Rose take some much needed R&R but did the Doctor do his research?


"Welcome to the pleasure spa, under what name is your reservation?"

The girl at the desk looked very much human until rose glanced at her eyes. They were beautiful. Deep purple with traces of emerald streaked through them.

The doctor didn't hesitate.

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler, here is our confirmation."

He flashed the psychic paper. The woman began entering information into a console.

"I'm so sorry sir I can't seem to find you in the system."

"What! No, we booked this trip eons ago."

Eyebrows raise he glanced over to Rose, delighting in his own cleverness.

She wasn't there.

Rose stared out the window at the sea through huge windows that lined the far wall. Beautiful. The ocean was bright blue like the Caribbean Sea back home. Not that she'd seen it herself. The sky had a burnt yellow tint that framed pink rocks jutting skyward as the waves crashed against them, roaring as they collided. She closed her eyes and listened.

"Rose I've told you not to wander off."

She smiled at the interruption and didn't even open her eyes. Took a deep breath before answering.

"You also assured me that this was a place was for relaxing and totally safe."

"Yeah but still. You know. Now that we've arrived. Also you missed my joke."

"Are we booked in?"

The Doctor looked positively giddy.

"Yeah they even upgraded us for our trouble."

Rose opened her eyes and grinned at him.

Another woman with the same beautiful eyes all dressed in white approached them.

"Welcome, may I escort you to your suites?"

Suites as in plural? Rose felt a stab of disappointment and despite her best efforts her smile faltered. She could tell that The Doctor sensed it.

"I thought you might need some space. Hardly a moment to yourself since you've been locked up with me." His grin seemed unsure.

Rose opened the door of what was probably the grandest hotel room she'd ever seen. The pink stone floors seemed to be made of the same rock as the beach. They were smooth and warm to the touch. The walls were white and the ceiling was domed. Above her was a stained glass skylight that seemed to not only dance with the light but change color as it did casting ever changing shades across the room. She smiled wide as she noticed the wall of windows looking out to the sea roaring as loudly as it had in the lobby.

"You can turn on the sound screen with this button here." The woman in white pointed to a switch.

"Some guests find it difficult to sleep with the sound."

Rose barely heard as she took in the opulence that was all her own. Oh this was more like it. No dirty space ship, no ghosts, no aliens trying to kill them. Just beautiful scenery, luxurious accommodations and... No doctor. He smile turned a little sad.

"I don't know, I kind of find it soothing. So what do you do here exactly?" rose asked the woman. The look on her face conveyed suspicion and confusion at the question. Rose felt the need to apologize but couldn't think why.

"We sooth the mind and body."

"So like massages and kiwi facials and stuff?" The woman seemed indignant at that response.

"By giving you what you want. I will leave you to rest and explore your first spa treatment is in an hour."

Well that was odd. I mean it was basic hospitality question. No need to get snippy. You would have thought she was making fun or something. The worry was quickly forgotten as Rose looked around the room and grinned again.

She flopped onto the large bed and felt her body sink into the downy material exhaling loudly. It only took a moment for her eyes to open again. She wondered if she would ever get used to being still after traveling with the doctor.

"Just a poke around then." She said to herself.

She tiptoed around the room opening cabinets and drawers. No mini bar that she could locate. Found a fancy dressing gown though. The material was warm like terry cloth and soft like silk.

Disappointed by the lack of interesting nick knacks, at least any she could identify she opened the last drawer, the one by the bed. No bible, not surprising. Instead she found four cylindrical objects of different sizes. At the tips they all rounded to a smooth surface.

Rose's jaw dropped. They couldn't be what she thought. She slammed the drawer in denial. No, no she just had a dirty mind, it wasn't possible. She opened the drawer again slowly and picked up the smallest of the objects. Determined to examine the thing and discover it's purpose. She was surprised, but not that surprised when her fingers began to tingle where she touched the object and a warmth spread through her hand and arm. She dropped the cylinder no doubt in her mind that her instincts had been right.

Bit of television that's what she needed, she thought nervously. Some daft escapism to entertain her. She grabbed the remote and flipped it on.

"Oh my!"

There they were, on screen, two naked bodies intertwined. Close ups of breasts and hips and hands and never a face.

"Oh my god it's intergalactic porn."

Rose dove for her phone. No signal. Where the hell had the doctor taken her? She had seen some practical jokes in her time but this one was the top of the heap. Throwing her head back she let out a monstrous wave of laughter. Oh this must have been engineered. On a planet way out in the galaxy that got millions of tourists the majority of which weren't human how did they know what species to put into the porn?

She looked at the screen again but this time she saw a face. It was the Doctor, only for a split second she had seen him, dark clouds in his eyes, positively ravenous. It took her breath and she felt a heat between her legs. Biting her lip she smiled again. Oh this was wicked.

She sat on the bed, staring intently at the screen. She cleared her mind as the images flickered past, anonymous arms and legs and lips flashed by then she focused her thoughts and just for a moment she saw an image of captain jack, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Oh god it was psychic. It was like the paper but it was so much more. It was moving living images. She gasped and let out another wave of laughter. Wicked indeed.

She lay back on the bed. Her hand moved across her chest feeling her hard nipples through the thin fabric of the t-shirt. There it was on the screen, his hand, brushing so lightly on her skin. Bare skin. Her breath fled as without warning she felt a hand. She opened her eyes ready to fight or scream. There was no one. She glanced at the screen to see him there again. His mouth on her neck. There it was she could feel it. Oh god it was like he was touching her. She could feel the warmth and heat between her legs as she squirmed pressing herself into the seam of her jeans. Unnecessary as she soon felt the lightest touch stroking her lips both above and below. She threw her head back into the pillow.

It had been so long. She'd hardly had a moment to herself. She'd had dreams but she thought if she ever indulged herself he would somehow know, the ship would know and so he would know. It had been driving her mad. That madness was now becoming a wet heat building between her legs.

She began tearing off her clothing. Alone finally alone and in a place where she could watch her fantasies come to life, feel the heat of them on her skin. Oh thank god.

Meanwhile the Doctor sat in his own suite looking a bit bored. He had only suggested the vacation for Rose's sake. He brought her to so many places where she might die he thought she might be under some stress from the multiple ordeals. Plus she seemed like the kind of girl that would appreciate a good pampering. He'd heard excellent things about the Pleasure Planet and with the Pleasure Palace boasting as it's crowning achievement he knew he'd found the place. Unfortunately no one seemed to be around. People had always been the primary source of the Doctor's entertainment and without them he was really quite bored. Maybe separate suites hadn't been his best idea.

"Let's just see what's on the teli then."

The Doctor flipped the device and his jaw fell open. There she was Rose herself, strewned out on a bed much like his own writhing and stark naked.

Was that a sonic…..nooooo couldn't be. His body responded before he could think to stop it. She was moaning and her hips were pulsating and she was so unbelievably beautiful. He could see sweat beading and glistening on her brow. His eyes followed the shining droplets to her breasts. She moaned with abandon. Small sounds caught in his throat and he couldn't think. The screen zoomed to her face. Her head was back as her hair framed her like a wanton goddess and her lips looked so inviting as they formed the words.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh Doctor please."

She was begging. That soft sweet pleading voice was begging him? His skin flushed and his breath caught. Without thinking he found himself wondering what it would be like to clamp those hard nipples between his teeth. He started panting softly as his twin hearts pounded and his eyes glazed with desire.

No he couldn't, he turned away from the screen with furious effort. She obviously didn't know he was watching. He was violating her trust. He was….She didn't know he was watching. She didn't know! Oh god who else could see this. His beautiful Rose with her passions exposed but to how many. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and took aim. The signal was being broadcast that much was certain. This was a live feed. Not for long, He pressed a button and the screen before him sparked and went dark.

He ran from the room in a fury.

"Where is she?" the Doctor growled at the desk attendant. "Where is Rose Tyler?"

"I'm sorry sir she is in a different wing. One more in line with her preferences."

"I doubt very much that her preference is to be broadcast throughout the resort during a private moment."

"But it is sir." The attendant looked confused and terrified at the same time. The Doctor had a mad look as though he was ready to tear the face off of anyone and everyone who dared get between him and what he wanted to know.

"Your confirmation sir. Her preferences specified exhibitionism."

The Doctor looked stunned.

"What kind of place is this?"

"It's a place of relax….." The Doctor cut her off.

"I can read the brochure, what's in the fine print."

"It's a haven, a haven of sexuality. To be explored and indulged within the safe and controlled environment we have established. Nothing is off limits, no one does anything they aren't comfortable with. All this should have been explained to you at the time of booking sir."

"What were my preferences?"

"Has there been an error sir? I assumed that you coming in together you would know the other's preference. She wanted to be seen and you sir wanted to watch."

Oh god he'd gone too far. He'd let himself slip. His thoughts, they'd been transferred to the paper. He wanted to watch her and he'd put her in a position where he would have something worth watching. Oh god she would murder him. Somewhere inside he must have known what this place was. He knew almost everything this place couldn't have escaped him.

Rose's body was coursing with wanton pleasure. The device between her legs made a sound like the Doctor's screwdriver, she wondered if his device was capable of the same sensations. That thought sparked a new wave of images on the screen.

Wave upon wave of pure pulsing pleasure, it was warm and tingling and without even moving it she felt the sensation throughout her body. Filling her to the brim, pressing into her clit, finding her g-spot. At the same time the rest of her body was assaulted with hands, mouths, and teeth. Images flashed before her. His dark eyes hungry for her. The look of devious pleasure as she moaned his name. Her breath was shaky and short as she gave into the fantasy. Now she didn't just feel one set of hands, she felt them all over. The sensation of a thousand positions at once. Hands pulling her hips as though he were kneeling between her legs, and another from behind as though she were bent over the bed. They pulled her in a thousand directions and she felt the pulsing driving into her center. Finally she let fly as her moans drown out the raging sound of the sea pounding at the rocks outside. She'd never known such a height, never dreamed her body was capable of it. She bit into the pillow as every muscle tensed and shuddered. She felt like laughing and crying at the same time as she tried to ride the wave of pleasure as far as it would take her before coming down ever so slowly. Her legs were trembling and she felt like she would never move again.

"Best holiday ever!" she hollered to no one in particular as she raised her arms above her head in victory, only to let them collapse again.

She lay there totally content and only had one question prying in her mind.

"I wonder if they have room service, I'm starving."

"Good evening Doctor." He was greeted by the attendant outside the restaurant. "Your companion is already inside."

"Thank you." He was nervous. He didn't know if he should tell her, or make something up as to why they needed to go. He couldn't get that image out of his head, that voice. Did she really want him that badly? Could he really give in? He loved her. He'd known that ever since she looked into the heart of the TARDIS.

"I want you safe."

He had felt his hearts breaking as the truth and the pain of her seeped through those words.

"My Doctor."

He had kissed her. He could have saved her without the kiss but he had known that those lips were not to be much longer. He felt them as the memories of a dead man. There was sorrow and regret that he'd never told her. He had felt love for humans before. It couldn't last. Humans withered and faded, grew old, grew tired, and he would always be the same. He told himself it was for her sake that he kept her at bay but it was a lie. So much hurt, so many gone. He had lost everyone he'd ever dared to care about let alone love. Would the hurt be less if he never said the words?

"Doctor!" Rose waved from a table on the far side of the room.

"I hope you don't mind I started without you."

He couldn't stop the laughter that caught in his throat. She looked magnificent. She was glowing. Positively radiant. She was also consuming what looked like half the menu.

"This place is great! They have everything! I got a massage this afternoon that was so amazing I can't even tell you. Let me just say it took two masseurs to work out all the kinks."

Suddenly his laughter was gone.

"Two? Really?"

"Said they'd never seen anyone so tight."

The doctor pursed his lips and fidgeted it his seat. Picking up the menu he tried to ignore the implications of that last comment.

"What's good? I see you've tried everything."

"This ain't even half of the things I've tried." She winked at him. He couldn't tell if it was just his old flirtatious Rose. He shouldn't be surprised really. He had seen what humans did when they reached the stars, and a lot of it had been tawdry at best.

"How are you getting on then? Like your room?" this question was asked in earnest. Her playful tone remained but hidden underneath a deep desire to know if his experiences were anything like hers.

Currently she had several theories. Her first instinct was that the psychicness of the room was simply giving her the thing that was foremost in her mind. That had been sex; hot sticky wicked sex….with the Doctor. But that didn't explain the toys in the drawer. Which led her to her alternate theory. The Doctor had been playing a joke and had specifically taken her to a sex club to rattle her a bit, hence the separate rooms. Well two could play that game. She smiled inwardly as her innuendo hit home.

"You know who would love this place, Jack. He would go mad in a place like this."

She savored another bite of some sweet creamy dessert. The Doctor looked a little too long at her mouth.

"Oh I imagine he'd have the time of his life." He refocused his gaze. "I think we should go."

"What!" Rose looked genuinely disappointed. "Why? We haven't even spent a whole night. I want to sleep in a real bed for once, not a bunk."

"What's wrong with a bunk?" 

"Just tell me why you want us to leave."

"This place isn't what I thought it was."

Now they were getting to it.

"What did you think it was?"

"Not what it is."

"And what is it?"

She was really going to make him say it.

"Rose this place…"

"Would Madame care to see the other common rooms?" The same woman who had taken Rose to her room interrupted the Doctor. Rose's face erupted into a grin and she looked mischievously at the Doctor. This would settle it.

"No Madame will be…" The Doctor was cut off again, this time by Rose herself.

"Madame would indeed."

"This way."

Rose gave him an excited grin that he couldn't help returning. Oh this was bad, no disguising it now. The Doctor found he didn't have an appetite and stood to follow them.

"You knew didn't you?" Rose was yelling as they walked briskly down the hall to her room.

"I told you we should leave."

"You knew what this place was and you brought me here as a joke. Some joke!"

Her eyes were brimming with hurt as her vision blurred from the tears.

"How could you not tell me?"

"I thought it might be better for you not to know. I didn't know they were recording it."

The room they had been ushered to was filled with bodies. Some on pedestals dancing saying look but don't touch, other's intertwined on the lower level as they acted out their fantasies in public.

At first Rose had only flushed at the sight determined not to let him watch her squirm. The Doctor studied her nervously as she turned to him and hollered. "I knew it!"

He hadn't really known how to respond.

"I knew you were messin with me. Jokes on you though I'm not some prude. Can't rattle me with a bit of skin."

She'd stopped and her triumphant manor left as she saw a screen. There she was, on her bed, sprawling naked and moaning the Doctor's name.

"Oh God." Her hand came to her mouth in shock. Before she could say anything else there were sparks and the monitor went black. She turned to the Doctor to see the sonic screwdriver being tucked away. His face was still and cold but it softened when he saw her shame.

"You don't look surprised Doctor." The hurt turned to rage.

"Is this why you brought me here!" She ran.

The Doctor had followed her all the way back to her room.

"I swear Rose I didn't know when I brought you here."

"You did know there was a camera though didn't you. You looked at that screen and you didn't show a bit of shock."

"I had seen it yes."

"Oh." He breath caught and she thought she would be sick. Ever last hope of his innocence fleeing. Her mind raced back what had she said, done, how much had he seen.

"I stopped it earlier Rose I did. I thought it would be best if you didn't know and we just left. I didn't know they were recording I swear."

Her face was hard when she turned back to him.

"You enjoy it then? Got your rocks off while I thought I was all alone."

Her tone was rough and she licked her lips. She moved closer letting her hand slip down his lapel.

"Tell me Doctor. Do I make you hard?" There were tears still welling in her hard eyes and he could hear the pain in her voice as she looked up at him.

"Don't do that."

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Not like this."

For a moment he saw her again. His Rose, behind her eyes.

"So you do…"

"I care Rose. That's what I do. You're vulnerable; you want to make me vulnerable too. You feel humiliated; you want to humiliate me. It won't help."

She went limp against him and sobbed.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"I'll make sure it's destroyed. No one will ever see it again."

Days/weeks/months later on the TARDIS, who could tell, the Doctor found himself rewinding again. He'd eliminated the entire library of the Pleasure Palace for the sake of destroying the video of Rose. He had blocked any transmissions to or from the resort till every disk had been wiped clean. He had destroyed security cameras and guest monitors and broadcasting equipment. Basically if it transmitted or received data in any way it had fallen to the wrath of the Doctor.

Still there it was. He felt like a kid sneaking into his dad's private stash. It was the only surviving copy. She would have thought he was sick for keeping it but he couldn't destroy it. He had never seen her look so beautiful. She had no shame, no hesitations, no regrets, just joy, and she said his name. Would she be like that when he touched her?

They hadn't talked about it. Not one word since they got back to the ship. She thought about it a lot though. He knew he had to know. She pretty obviously wanted him. Moaning someone's name while having a toss was really proof positive that you wanted him.

Now that the wound wasn't so fresh she could look back on the incident and smile. She really did have a good time before the public display. She pulled the robe she'd taken from the resort from her bag. She let it settle over her naked skin feeling it's smooth warmth against her. She pursed her lips. Could she do it without him realizing?

The TARDIS seemed brighter somehow. Her hum had brightened and her lights were positively glowing. Perhaps Rose was feeling better. They were more intimately connected since she'd taken the time vortex into herself. He often noticed subtle changes in the way the ship ran based on her moods. He decided to go knocking.

Behind her door he heard noises that stayed his hand. He lowered his fist and leaned close to the door. Was that? Oh god was she trying to kill him? He could make out the soft whimpering of her voice and the quiet hum of something sonic. Where had he put his screwdriver? He could picture her behind the door lips bitten closed as she tried not to make a sound. Her hands straying between her legs. Her eyes would be closed.

He opened the door silently and stepped inside. There she was. Her robe was half open and her eyes as predicted were closed. Her knees were spread wide and he could see the glistening heart of her. She held the tip of the screwdriver against her clit as one hand hovered over her stomach. He reached down and gently ran a finger over her outer lips.

Her throat caught and her eyes shot open. Only for a moment. Without a word he slid his fingers deep inside of her. Her head fell back in ecstasy and he knew she wasn't thinking. He lowered himself to her and it only took a moment for her lips to lock onto his. He wanted to cry. He wanted to burry himself in this woman and never return. She pulled at his tie and he was all too happy to oblige as he started peeling off the layers between them. His body ached as she pressed her naked breasts against his chest. This body had never known a woman. The sensations were new and yet familiar. They kissed deeply as he rolled her on top of him desperate to feel her flesh pressing against his own.

His cock was hard, straining almost, and his hearts were pounding. The heat between her legs was so close he could feel it. Desperate sounds strangled themselves in her throat as she begged him to touch her but wasn't able to pull her mouth from his. His hands strayed over her back and caressed her firm buttocks. Her hips thrust forward in response and he could feel his defenses weakening. His hands came back to her temples. He broke contact with her mouth and opened his eyes. When she realized he was stopping she opened hers as well. Then they went wide. He was inside her mind. His eyes were dark and focused and she felt tears welling as he poured himself into her. She tried to respond in turn, to place herself into him. She couldn't. There was too much there. There she found jagged razors of pain and loss, and the wonder of the universe, and the timelessness of him. They overwhelmed her.

"Don't try and do that" His voice sounded choked. She opened her eyes again. "Rose I can see you. You burn like the sun. Don't take my darkness." His voice caught as he said it and she saw the pain there. "She felt him in her mind, the parts he had given her. She felt him pushing into her mind again, this time leading with the white-hot spear of desire. Her stomach tightened and she responded the only way her human instincts would allow her. She reached down and took him in her hand. Her hips pulsated as she guided him to her.

The tip of his cock throbbed as it rested against her slick lips. He realized that she wasn't moving, wasn't pushing. She was waiting and it was killing her. He brought her lips down hard on his while at the same moment completing the upward thrust that finally brought him inside of her. She gasped against his mouth and he felt her whole body shudder above him as though it didn't know what to do next.

He easily turned her on her back, never removing himself from her. Before she had time to react his mouth was on her breast as his arm pulled her leg up over his shoulder so that her ankle was almost to her ear.

He pushed slowly downward as he gripped her nipple sharply between his teeth. He could feel her mind filling not with thoughts but sensations. He pushed so deeply into her. She was so tight and the heat was overwhelming. He took a moment to catch his breath before he began to move. Just rocking at first. Slowly feeling her muscles pulsing around him as he pressed into her gently. Her leg being up made his pelvis almost flush with hers and every move pressed against her clit and made her moan. He couldn't help but raise his head and smile.

Rose could feel him in her mind, his confidence growing and his wonder bleeding into curiosity and challenge. She heard him whisper, his lips brushing her ear as his hot breath and steady rhythm slowly drove her mad.

"What did you call out when you were alone Rose?"

A thrill shot through her as he punctuated the question with a proper thrust. Just one then a return to the gentle rocking that teased at her g spot.

"Say it for me. Tell me what you said when you thought no one could hear."

"Doctor" She choked out. As soon as the last sound left her he thrust into her again. She cried out and reached for his hips, begging him with her hands to continue.

"Once more."

Oh god his voice was like the night. It was dark and sharp and as he spoke she felt him wrap around her in her mind. He coaxed from her memories flashes of fantasies all of them about him. Her skirt shoved up as he took her on the TARDIS control panel. Him walking in on her in the shower. Bending her over and….

"Please Doctor."

He thrust into her again and she could feel his perverse pleasure as she squirmed underneath him.

"You know what I want don't you Rose?"

"Doctor"

He thrust into her and the strain of his resistance was starting to show. She looked up at him to see his eyes heavy with lust and sweat glistening on his brow. There she felt it. He had tried to hide it from her but she found it. She enveloped the part of his mind that was trying to hold back with her own desire and his eyes went wide as a growl came to his throat. His breath came heavy and hard as he stared down at her. Her eyes were wide and challenging as a grin came to her face.

His ragged edge of control was gone and he descended upon her mouth as he began pounding himself into her as deeply as he could. Slamming his pelvis against her clit as he did. He moved his mouth to her neck because more than anything he wanted to hear her cry out. She was as he imagined her. Open to him, no shame, no hesitation, just the feel of their bodies as they writhed together.

"Oh god Doctor please. Please. Please."

He could feel her getting close. She threw her head back and he felt her tense around him. He wasn't done yet though. He continued relentlessly. He felt her orgasm rip across her mind like a white light. Her body tensed and yet he persisted. He pushed into her harder still and her words became unintelligible sounds of passion. He matched her volume with his own grunting and roaring as he held back his release. Her mind ascended and he felt another wave of pleasure, not replacing but building upon her first. He looked down at her face her eyes were closed so she didn't see his desperation. He could give her more. He quickened his pace thrusting fast deep and hard. Her whole body convulsed and he felt her mind flood with the final wave of pleasure that bordered on pain as it tore through her nerves. The explosion he had been holding back ignited in his mind and body. He could feel her cry out as she shared the sensation. He let go of himself as he grabbed her hips and pushed deeply inside to his release.

For a time they lay there panting. Rose's body shuddering every so often as the waves of her orgasm subsided. Then they looked at one another and there was only one thing to do. They laughed. Never had she heard the Doctor laugh so loud or long.

He sighed deeply as he laid his head on her chest listening to her single human heart and the rise and fall of her breath.

"I think I like this body." He smiled.

"You talking about yours or mine?"

"yes" He replied.

"I wasn't sure everything was going to work right honestly. Every time I regenerate it's like learning to ride a bike all over again."

"You're telling me that you are a 900 year old virgin."

"In a sense." There was a pause as Rose delighted in making a small step for man. Rose Tyler; the first to explore the Doctor; at least this version.

"You know you can't just take my screwdriver." He finally spoke up.

"What can I say? Busted."


End file.
